Hellfire
by The Uninspired
Summary: Phoebus, instead of that other guard, is the one to tell Frollo that Esmeralda escaped. He eavesdrops instead of telling him immediately. surprisingly, the only one with this title.


**a/n:** My first HoND fic. A Phoebus feature, that may or may not turn into a multi-chaptered story. And yes, unlike many fics on here, it is an Esmeralda/Phoebus. A bit of Frollo/Esmeralda, though.

Based off of Hellfire, of course!

* * *

"Good work, Captain, now arrest her." Frollo strolled into the cathedral, a wind blowing through the church. The Captain turned around to look, and quickly snapped his head back to the gypsy in front of him.

"Claim sanctuary," he hissed. The gypsy scowled, eyes narrowing to slits. "Say it!"

"You tricked me," she snarled.

"I'm waiting, Captain," Frollo said, his voice even but obviously tinged with an eager impatience. The Captain looked to the side, pulling a face.

"I'm sorry, sir, she claimed sanctuary. There's nothing I can do." He faced the Judge, clasping his hands behind his back. He could almost feel the gypsy's vicious glare burning into the back of his head, but this was the right thing to do. He was certain of it.

"Then drag her outside and-"

"Frollo, you will not touch her." If any of them were surprised about the Archdeacon's sudden appearance, they didn't show it. "Don't worry," he said, placing a hand on Esmeralda's shoulders, "Minister Frollo learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church." Though the Captain was staring straight ahead, he could sense the bitterness in those last few words. As Frollo glared, his teeth grinding together, the Captain could only wonder what had happened in the past between those too. He had certainly been at war too long.

With his gaze still locked on the Archdeacon, Frollo waved an arm at the guards that has come with him into Notre Dame, and he stalked off out of the cathedral. The Captain turned to the Archdeacon and Esmeralda, and none of them noticed Frollo slink behind a pillar instead of leaving. Roughly, the Archdeacon grabbed the Captain's arm and pulled him away, with Phoebus pretending to resist but barely putting effort into it. Djali, the goat, took the effort to head butt him in the rear all the way out.

"Alright, alright, I'm going."

Phoebus's ego was thoroughly wounded.

And as if to rub salt in the wound, Frollo commanded him to stand guard in front of the main entrance of Notre Dame for all of Paris to see. All night. Phoebus tried to maintain whatever dignity he had left, but the guards who had witnessed the goat kicking him out of Notre Dame had spread the word, and soon it was just common knowledge.

While Phoebus was standing guard, there was one thought always plaguing his mind: Esmeralda. He didn't know whether is was his mind still getting used to being back in Paris, or just Frollo's orders, but his mind was working around her nonstop. But being one of noble blood, the only interaction the Captain could have with gypsies such as her would be arresting them or slaying them. Horrible.

Just as Phoebus was about to fall asleep, leaning against the doors of Notre Dame, a panicking guard nearly ran into him.

"C-Captain!" he stuttered, pushing his too-large helmet off his eyes. He was a young guard, obviously new to the force. Phoebus jolted into a straight standing position, his hand automatically going to his sword handle.

"What is it, soldier?"

"The gypsy girl has escaped!"

Phoebus's eyes widened. "Has Minister Frollo been informed?"

"N-No, sir," the guard said, his eyes wide. Seeing the fear in them (and the boy has perfectly good reason to fear Frollo), Phoebus just nodded.

"I'll go. You tell the rest of the guards to keep an eye out for her," Phoebus commanded, and jumped on Achilles. The soldier saluted (with the wrong hand, Phoebus noted) and dashed off. Phoebus nudged Achilles with his boot, and the horse took off toward the Palace of Justice. Behind him, the Captain could hear the mass staring at Notre Dame.

Achilles reached the Palace in record-breaking time. Phoebus dismounted, and murmured to his horse, "Achilles, stay," and walked up to the Palace door. But he heard…singing. Bewildered, Phoebus pressed his ear to the doors in order to hear it.

_Then tell me, Maria_

_Why I see her dancing there_

_Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul_

_I feel her, I see her_

_The sun caught in raven hair_

_Is blazing me out of all control_

Phoebus scowled. The only person he knew that Frollo knew that had raven hair and smoldering eyes was Esmeralda. This could not end well.

_Like fire_

_Hellfire_

_This fire in my skin_

_This burning_

_Desire_

_Is turning me to sin_

Achilles snorted at his. Phoebus nodded, absently stroking his horse's muzzle in a kind of agreement. Frollo, an extremely religious man, lusting over a gypsy? Yes, she was beautiful and could see the good in all people and risked her own life to save the hunchback (Achilles stomped his hoof as if to say 'Stop drooling, Phoebus'), but…really.

_It's not my fault_

_I'm not to blame_

_It is this gypsy girl_

_The witch who sent this flame_

_It's not my fault_

_If in God's plan_

_He made the Devil_

_So much stronger than a man_

Phoebus's scowled deepened. Achilles stomped again.

_Protect me, Maria_

_Don't let this siren cast her spell_

_Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone_

_Destroy Esmeralda_

_And let her taste the fires of hell_

_Or else let her be mine and mine alone_

Phoebus couldn't take it. With his (jealous?) rage channeled into it, Phoebus knocked on the doors, and without waiting for a response, threw them open. Frollo turned around, his expression unreadable from a distance.

"Minister Frollo, the gypsy has escaped." Phoebus kept his scowl on; Frollo certainly couldn't seem him either.

"What?" the Judge rubbed his forehead.

"She's no longer in the cathedral. She's gone."

Frollo touched a hand to his face. "But how?" His expression suddenly changed into anger, which Phoebus actually could see. "Never mind. Get out, you idiot." He turned to face the fire. Phoebus stepped back out and closed the door until it was cracked, still listening. "I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris!"

Phoebus shut the doors and leaned against them. His armor prevented him from sliding down them. The singing started again.

_Hellfire, dark fire_

_Now gypsy it's your turn_

_Choose me or_

_Your pyre_

_Be mine or you will burn_

Phoebus couldn't defy Frollo. He couldn't, but…it was just so _wrong_. But he would be a good captain and obey his orders…but perhaps give Esmeralda a hint of what he was planning? If he could find her before the minister could, of course.


End file.
